1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) for driving it.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween, and the organic light emitting member emits light of three primary colors including red light, green light, and blue light, or white light. Materials used in the organic light emitting member may vary according to the colors emitted by the organic light emitting member, and a method of emitting white light in which light emitting materials that emit red light, green light, and blue light are stacked so that the synthesized light becomes white may be used. Moreover, in a case where the organic light emitting member emits a white light, a color filter may be added to obtain light of a desired color.
However, due to the material characteristics of the organic light emitting element or light interference of the thin films through which light passes, the light emitted from each pixel may not satisfy the light characteristic conditions required for an organic light emitting device. For example, the wavelength or the color purity of emitted light may not be satisfactory.